Un papa para Yui
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Reto dia del padre. Entren. Shit y Delirio KiriAsu


• _ **Un papá para Yui•**_

 _Advertencia: los personajes puede que estén terriblemente OOC y harían cosas que normalmente NO harían._

 _Avertencia II: esto es una shit, pero decidí corregirlo a borrarlo, me llevó tiempo hacer estos casi 10k._

* * *

 _Viernes 19 de junio del 2027~_

 _Miyanosaka, 4:45 pm −IRL._

* * *

−Entonces ¿nos vemos mañana? −Kazuto Kirigaya preguntó dándole un leve tirón a la mano de la joven que celosamente custodiaba con la suya. Ambos se habían detenido en esa plaza que quedaba cerca de la mansión Yuuki.

El sol de un verano precoz brillaba con fuerza en ese cielo turquesa.

−¿Mañana?

−Mañana sábado −le recordó alzando una ceja.

Ella desvió la vista sonriendo abochornada, se acomodó el cabello −Lo siento Kirito-kun, papá me pidió que lo acompañara en su oficina ¿pero no habíamos quedado conectarnos a ALO el domingo?

−Sí, pero…−el muchacho miró a su novia con una expresión consternada.

Era cierto que se veían todos los días gracias a la escuela. Pero Asuna cursaba su último año, y eso significaba que a partir de septiembre dejarían de verse a diario, limitándose quizás solo a los fines de semana o cuando ambos hicieran fulldive. No sabía cómo expresar sus temores sin que ella se riera de él… Kazuto el fuerte y autosuficiente era completamente dependiente de la compañía de su novia. Se contaban todo, compartían todo… y le asustaba en cierta forma que fueran a separarse; Asuna para seguir la universidad y la carrera que había escogido, y él en la escuela y sus múltiples trabajos… estaban haciendo todo eso para estar juntos en el futuro, pero el camino de transición era lo más difícil.

−¿No puedes conectarte el domingo?

−Claro que puedo, solo creí que podríamos vernos mañana −se rió levemente −Olvídal…

Pero Asuna tomó su rostro en las manos y le estampó un profundo beso en los labios que lo dejó sin respiración.

−¿A que viene eso? −le preguntó sonrojado y sorprendido.

Ella le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, antes de besarlo otra vez −No sabía que necesitaba una razón para besar a mi novio.

−Bueno es que tú no sueles ser tan cariñosa en público− le recordó para molestarla.

Lo cual dio efecto. Asuna infló sus mejillas y se alejó de él. Echó su largo cabello tras su hombro y lo miró fijo, sus hermosos ojos de miel grandes como dos luceros, pero completamente molestos −Entonces será hasta el domingo, Kirito-kun.

−¿Te mataría llamarme Kazuto alguna vez?

Y con eso la remató. Los nubarrones de tormenta terminaron de formarse en el apacible mirar de la joven quien se dio la vuelta sin molestarse en despedirse y emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

El joven sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó algunos pasos en la plaza, buscando la sombra de un árbol que lo cobijara del tórrido sol, desplegó la pantalla táctil y buscó el nombre anhelado, riendo entre dientes tecleó lo siguiente:

 _Te amo._

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta, al menos no de momento. Pero le bastaba con que Asuna lo leyera. Cuando se le pasara el enojo, que él mismo había propiciado a conciencia, seguro obtendría la respuesta cursi y propia de ella que borrara sus miedos y espantara sus demonios.

•••

•••

•••

Pero hasta el sábado a media noche, no había vuelto a tener noticias de su preciosa novia. Y todos los mensajes que él le mandó luego, pasaron sin pena ni gloria, y ninguno fue debidamente respondido.

•••

•••

•••

 _Domingo 21 de junio de 2027~_

 _ALO, piso 22 'Villa Coral' 6:20 pm −VR_

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón Kirito se materializó a las afueras de su morada, sorprendido por eso cruzó el bosquecillo de coníferas que se erigía en torno a su hogar, y alcanzó el sendero, subió los escalones de la galería y cuando iba a abrir la puerta de madera, sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica en su mano, y ante él apareció una ventana virtual.

 _Advertencia. No puedes entrar si no eres propietario._

−¿Qué? −exclamó en voz alta, e intentó tocar la cerradura, cuando nuevamente el cartel se desplegó frente a sus ojos.

 _Advertencia. No puedes entrar si no eres propietario._

−¿Qué diablos…? −hizo un tercer y cuarto intento con idénticos resultados −¿Cómo que no soy propietario? ¿Es una broma? −golpeó la madera −¡Asuna, Yui…!

Pero ahí dentro no se oía nada, se alejó molesto y desplegó su menú. Allí en Alfheim también era verano y el sol moribundo de la tarde picaba con fuerza, se corrió y se apegó contra la pared amparándose en la sombra que la galería proyectaba sobre él. Fue hasta su lista de amigos y la presionó. Usualmente no era de enviar mensajes, siempre solían poner su morada como punto de reunión con el resto de los chicos. Pero al abrirse la nueva ventana virtual constató otra extrañeza: estaba vacía.

−¿Qué es esto…? −aventuró en voz alta, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia ante esos rasgos extraños. Cerró la plataforma virtual cuando otra verdad le saltó a la vista; su anillo de matrimonio había desaparecido −¿Qué…? −revisó su mano derecha, luego la izquierda −¡Mierda…! −era cierto que el matrimonio en ALO no existía pero él le había obsequiado a Asuna esa alianza para perpetuar la unión que había nacido durante Aincrad, y para sellar el amor profundo que se tenían. Y sin el anillo se sentía como… desnudo. Y solo.

Sin embargo, su inventario se veía igual que siempre; sus _stats, skills_ , pociones y artículos estaba todo en su debido lugar, como cuando era un _solo player_ al inicio de SAO. Pero estaba en ALO… y esa era _su_ casa, había trabajado junto a Asuna para limpiar los pisos inferiores, y juntar el dinero para poder comprarla…

¿Qué diablos ocurría a su alrededor?

Hasta la fecha y hora actual se veía perfectamente normal. ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto? Se pellizcó para constatarlo, pero no, aquello a pesar de todo se sintió muy real.

−¿Tendré que desconectarme? Quizás sea una falla del sistema…− dijo en voz alta pero cuando volvió a abrir el menú, algo crujió detrás de él, en el inicio del bosque, y se giró rápidamente hacia el sonido −¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Asuna? −preguntó cerrando la ventana virtual, y saltando el vallado de madera aterrizó en el césped esmeralda. Más allá del bosquecillo de pinos había una sombra moviéndose −Asuna ¿eres tú? −sin pensarlo demasiado fue tras ella, internándose en el monte.

La sombra desapareció como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire, y de pronto Kirito se encontró en medio del boque sin saber qué hacer, ni a donde ir. Caminó en línea recta por esa parte de la foresta sabiendo que si seguía por ese camino llegaría a un atajo que lo conduciría al centro del pueblo. Quizás podría matar un poco el tiempo en la feria de artesanos y luego volver a su casa. Habían quedado en encontrarse ese día, no estaba tan equivocado. En algún momento daría con sus amigos, estaba seguro. El camino se hizo largo y tedioso, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a juzgar por la penumbra que leve que se creaba por las sombras de los árboles.

Empero al salir del bosque, en ese conocido claro junto al lago principal estaban reunidos un sin número de personas de distintas razas. Diferentes banderines de diversos colores cruzaban el cielo del atardecer, había guirnaldas y globos colgados por doquier. Hasta una plataforma montada e el centro con el lago de fondo; al parecer estaban celebrando un festival de verano.

Se detuvo perplejo, en cierta forma sorprendido de que un festival estuviera celebrándose tan cerca de su hogar. Normalmente ese claro cerca del lago era el lugar que Asuna, Yui y él usaban para pasar la tardes; y mientras sus princesas se tumbaban en el césped bajo el sol, Kirito aprovechaba para maximizar sus skill de pesca.

Era un lugar privado, y para él e _se_ sector estaba dentro de los perímetros que rodeaban su casa.

Se ordenó serenarse y se acercó hacia el tumulto de gente notando con interés como diversas hadas seguían colgando globos de colores, a los que sumaban guirnaldas de luces diminutas que le daban un aspecto mágico a ese atardecer. Cuando anocheciera, el espectáculo de las luces colgantes sería increíble.

Más gente apareció poniendo bancos, y sillas frente a la plataforma, y otros se sentaban en el césped, en un ambiente de alegría tal, que por momentos resultaba contagioso.

El Spriggan siguió caminando entre las hadas notando que pasaba desapercibido como si fuera invisible, algo que sin duda siempre agradeció pero que de momento le parecía extraño.

Se oyó un agudo sonido de acople, y él levantó la cabeza notando con pasmo que Sakuya, la líder de los sylph, probaba un micrófono recién cableado y lo golpeaba sutilmente probando si funcionaba. ¿Desde cuándo existían micrófonos y cables en ALO? Kirito sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía avanzando conforme los preparativos en la plataforma continuaban sucediéndose.

− _¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan?_ −salió la seductora voz de la sylph por los altoparlantes que… supuestamente debían de estar en algún lado _−Solo quería avisarles que estamos ultimando detalles…_

El sol se había ocultado por completo, aunque el cielo presentaba una tonalidad purpura y anaranjada que lentamente comenzaba a aplacarse, las luces se encendieron y el resultado fue mágico. Algunos globos también se iluminaron y se sacudieron con la leve brisa que soplaba desde la masa de agua que brillaba por detrás.

Iba llegado al frente de la muchedumbre cuando la vio. Su silueta podía distinguirla donde fuera y en la situación que fuera. Y reconocer a Asuna en aquel extraño panorama le trajo una oleada de calma y alivio.

− _Les pedimos unos segundos más de paciencia, ya casi tenemos todo listo…_

Su novia estaba de espaldas a él, y la contempló sorprendido notando su vestuario, no usaba su ropa de siempre, sino que esta había sido reemplazada por un amplio vestido veraniego de tirantes color blanco, que poseía una muy sensual abertura trasera, dejando en primera plana su espalda pálida y el símbolo Undine entre los omóplatos, de donde se desplegaban sus alas, como si fuera un tatuaje.

Caminó en línea recta hacia ella descubriendo que hasta su peinado había cambiado, se había hecho una diadema de trenzas en la cabeza, como para que el infartante escote de su espalda pudiera lucirse en todo su esplendor. Pero en realidad Asuna siempre se quejaba del calor con su cabello suelto, y él presentía que el factor climático tenía que ver con esa elección de peinado.

Llegó hasta ella y le puso la mano en la cintura acercando sus labios a su oído.

−¿Todavía sigues molesta?

La joven saltó ante el súbito contacto, y dirigió la mirada con desdén hacia su dirección, para luego alejarse incómoda.

−¿Quién eres?

Él rió entre dientes −Ya estuvo bueno de tanta broma…

Sin embargo ella se alejó otro paso, la furia y el desconcierto latían en sus preciosos ojos de turquesa −No sé quién eres, creo que me estás confundiendo.

Su voz salió tan gélida que la desconoció, su mano quedó suspendida en el aire ahí donde la había tocado. Ella había puesto una buena distancia entre ambos, y lo veía con la misma incomodidad con la que te diriges a alguien desconocido. De seguro la había asustado, veía como su pecho bajaba y subía bajo la hilera de volados que cubrían su escote. En verdad se veía preciosa con ese atuendo.

−Asuna…−intentó.

−¡Asuna, ven! −exclamó una conocida voz femenina no muy lejos de ahí robando la atención de la Undine.

−¡Ya voy! −respondió, y sin voltear a verlo, levantó el ruedo de su vestido y se acercó hacia la persona que la había llamado.

− _Muchas gracias por su paciencia damas y caballeros…−_ la voz de la sylph salió algo distorsionada al perderse dentro de la brisa nocturna _−Por favor les invito a que tomen sus lugares así podemos empezar…_

Kirito seguía viendo por donde se había alejado Asuna, reconociendo a Liz quien en ese momento le colocaba una pequeña corona de orquídeas blancas entre el cabello y le daba algunas indicaciones, las cuales ella oía atentamente.

− _Bienvenidos a: '¡Un papá para Yui!'−_ siguió Sakuya con acento alegre y la turba de gente explotó en vítores y aplausos.

Kirito se congeló en su sitio y dirigió su horrorizada mirada hacia el escenario, donde en ese momento se desplegaba una pancarta enorme donde la leyenda _Un papá para Yui_ se leía en letras grandes de color azul en un fondo blanco, también iluminado con varias guirnaldas de luces.

−¿Qué. Diablos. Es. Esto? −masculló para sí sintiendo su pecho hervir.

− _Y ahora los dejo con el gran anfitrión de esta noche... ¡el general Eugene!_ −el público volvió a aplaudir, mientras el Salamander -quien esta vez portaba un elegante traje formal de color rojo- saludaba con un beso de pico a la voluptuosa mujer quien ruborizada le entregaba el micrófono.

' _¿Desde cuándo Eugene y Sakuya están juntos…?'_ pensó estúpidamente el pobre muchacho sintiendo que estaba dentro de un mundo extraño y retorcido que no entendía. Era histórica la antipatía que existía entra la delicada raza Sylph, y la guerrera de los Salamander.

− _Bien, vamos a empezar este evento llamando a los participantes anotados… les recuerdo que aún disponen de unos minutos más para participar de este concurso…_

' _¿Concurso?'_

− _Dónde además de convertirse en el padre de esta preciosa criatura…−_ Yui apareció con expresión compungida y asustada, vistiendo de blanco y con una pequeña corona de flores en su cabello trenzado. Tenía un mohín afligido como si no deseaba estar allí _−Recibirán la mano de su madre en matrimonio… ven aquí preciosa para que el público masculino pueda verte…_ − y cuando Asuna subió al escenario y miles de silbidos y piropos se oyeron por doquier, supo que esa situación había colmado su paciencia.

−¿Qué mierda es esta realidad alterna? −bramó de modo tal que varias hadas que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verlo con expresión severa indicándole que guardara silencio.

− _¿Díganme si no será afortunado el hombre que consiga a estas dos bellezas?_

Kirito apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo, y metiéndose por una hilera de gente cómodamente sentada, y a pesar de sus quejas, pasó entre medio de ellos hasta llegar a un extremo del escenario donde Liz, carpeta en mano, hablaba con un grupo de diez hombres perfectamente escogidos.

−Liz −la llamó sin preocuparse en saludarla −Anótame en esta basura.

−Tranquilo galán− ella no lo miró −Hay una serie de requisitos que debes cumplir para anotarte, y luego pasar los preliminares.

−¿Requisitos? −aventuró.

Ella se giró a verlo finalmente y arqueó las cejas al estudiarlo detenidamente, al final soltó un suspiro de derrota −Cada vez caemos en estándares más bajos…

−¡Oye!

−Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿cuál sería el color predilecto del padre de Yui? Es decir, si tuviera alguno…

Él la miró con la mandíbula desencajada _'¿Es en serio esto?'_ −Negro− respondió sin vacilar.

−Correcto− volvió a resoplar, mientras abría la carpeta y tomaba la pluma −Nombre, raza, y debes darme una razón por la que quieres ganar este concurso.

Kirito siguió observándola como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Se obligó a serenarse −Soy yo, herrera.

−Mira galán ve con tus aires de prepotencia a otro lado, puede que tengas un harem de chicas que te persiga por doquier −lo miro de mala gana sin inmutarse −Pero yo no soy parte de él. Dime tu nombre o te descalificaré.

Se obligó a suspirar y contenerse −Kirito, soy un Spriggan como ves.

−No estoy aquí para ver, sino para anotar a los concursantes− le recordó de mala manera −¿Razón?

−¿Qué más razón podría necesitar que decir que esa es mi mujer? −declaró con ardor volviendo a ceñir los puños.

−Pues he oído cosas más elaboradas, pero allá tú −le pinchó un número en el pecho, en cual se leía _1586_ y lo empujó al resto de la cola, donde los aspirantes conversaban nerviosos entre sí.

•••

•••

•••

Luego de una hora donde debieron sortear dificultades que iban desde lavar platos, ropa, planchar, preparar un jarabe para la tos, contar un cuento, hasta extraer excremento de dragón del piso 55, finalmente quedaban pocos concursantes. Y entre ellos…

' _¿Qué diablos hacen Klein, Agil y el idiota de Kikuoka aquí?'_ se preguntó internamente observando cómo metros más allá el trío debatía como si fueran grandes amigos de toda la vida.

Todos usaban un mandil rosa y una cofia de idéntico color en la cabeza, a estas alturas había hecho tanto el ridículo que no le importaba ser el hazme reír del público. Miró con desesperación a Asuna que estaba sentada ahí abajo en primera plana constatando lo que sus _pretendientes_ hacían; estaba cruzada de piernas en una pose de altiva belleza como la de una joven reina. Sus hombros blancos destacaban bajo la hilera de luces que jugaban con su cabello. A su lado Yui, sentada en idéntica manera veía a Kikuoka con una sonrisa como si fuera su predilecto. Ninguna de ellas volteó a ver en su dirección como si de verdad él no existiera, y eso estaba empezando a descolocarle. Suspiró. Una ojeada a las desnudas manos de la Undine y supo que tampoco llevaba su anillo de matrimonio.

−¿Qué es todo esto? −se preguntó por milésima vez, y por milésima vez no obtuvo respuesta −¿Y dónde está Leafa? −obviamente su hermana no podía _no_ reconocerle como el resto. Y realmente necesitaba un poco de empatía en ese mundo del revés.

− _Y hemos llegado a una de las pruebas más esperadas de la noche…−_ la voz del animador le indicó que la agonía seguía − _¿Qué tanto saben los caballeros aquí presentes de peinar a una niña?_

Kirito tragó dolorosamente. ¿Peinar? Algo que él nunca había hecho gracias a su salvaje cabello.

− _Que entren las modelos por favor… Tienen veinte minutos para lograr un peinado que a nuestra princesa le guste…_

Un numero de diez chicas con abundante cabellera subieron al escenario y se ubicaron ante los participantes. Kirito soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando reconoció a Silica frente a él con su cabello suelto, se veía tan distinta y linda que en un principio no la reconoció.

−Hola−le saludó ella con esa sonrisa dulce tan habitual −Espero me trate con cuidado, mi cuero cabelludo en muy sensible…

Kirito suspiró con resignación, guardándose el comentario de que ese tipo de actividades -como peinarse y rascarse- ni siquiera provocaban dolor en el ámbito virtual.

−¿Cómo te llamas? −prosiguió ella mientras se pasaba un cepillo de cerdas suaves en su lacio cabello.

Como que ya estaba cansándose de decir siempre lo mismo, y más cuando era alguien cercano a él quien lo preguntaba −Kirito.

−Kirito-san, soy Silica. Espero que ganes, te deseo mucha suerte…

Y quizás fue la forma convincente en la que dijo aquello, que el joven Spriggan se sintió extrañamente reconfortado, al punto que hasta los ojos le escocieron.

−Gracias Silica− le dijo con obvia gratitud −Yo también lo espero.

−¡Lo harás! ¡Estoy segura de que ganarás este concurso! −exclamó con tanta emoción, que inmediatamente se retrajo como si hubiera hecho algo malo −Es decir, espero que te vaya bien… ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos?

La miró de soslayo sonriendo para sí. Su pequeña amiga Silica era tan transparente como un libro abierto −¿Alguna sugerencia? Realmente no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de… cosas.

Ella asintió y luego de cepillar su cabello hasta que quedó suave y brillante, tomó un broche en forma de flor y tomando una sección de cabello lo enganchó al lado derecho de su cabeza.

−¿Eso es todo? −preguntó en un susurro, a lo que ella asintió indicándole que guardara silencio.

− _¡Y el tiempo se ha acabado caballeros!_

Yui se subió al estrado seguida de Liz y Eugene, pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y se dirigió al resto de los concursantes, y desechó tres peinados que a Kirito le parecieron dignos de un salón de peluquería. Luego aprobó la ridícula invención de Klein: una coleta de caballo coronado con esa extraña bandana colorada que usaba atada a la cabeza.

El peinado que había erigido Chrysheight parecía hecho con magia; una especie de panal de abejas tan grande y aparatoso que seguramente debía molestar a la muchacha que lo llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza. Pero Yui se mostró fascinada por eso, a pesar de que era obvio que había hecho trampa, y sin más le dio su visto bueno.

Lo que había hecho Agil con su porte firme y musculoso, y su aspecto de guerrero imponente, sin duda distaba mucho de lo que uno se hubiera esperado. La cabeza de la modelo frente a él lucía un peinado que era un poema a la perfección; consistía en varias diademas de trenzas, todas perfectas que cruzaban de punta a punta su cabeza para formar un moño prolijo justo en el centro. Kirito sabía que la raza que presentaba a su moreno amigo no se especializaba en magia, por lo que aquella proeza debió ser hecha por sus propias manos.

−¡Agil-san esto es hermoso! −oyó que decía la alborozada voz de la pequeña Yui −¡Ya puedo imaginar mi cabello peinado así de bonito!

El moreno solo rió, rascando su calva cabeza con incomodidad −En mi tiempo libre suelo peinar a mi esposa…−comentó con obvio orgullo −Es uno de los momentos más gratos que compartimos juntos…

Kirito lo oyó y pronto sintió un pequeño aguijonazo en el pecho. Asuna y él nunca compartían algo pequeño e íntimo como eso, lo más habitual era estudiar juntos, pero hasta ese detalle se le antojaba rutinario y monótono. Desde que la joven preparaba su entrada a la universidad, todas sus conversaciones giraban en torno a eso. Tal vez su vida iba tan acelerada que no se detenía a pensar en los pequeños detalles que podían hacer felices a ambos.

De pronto frunció los hombros, molesto _'Si tienes una esposa ¿Por qué insistes en robar la mía?'_ Pensó ácidamente.

−Tú…− la mano de Yui estaba moviéndose delante de sus ojos, y él la contempló sorprendido de que estuviera hablándole. Observó a Silica de reojo y añadió secamente −Demasiado simple para mi gusto, pero lo acepto.

Le dio la espalda sin esperar que le respondiera. Pero apretando los puños el joven Spriggan alzó la voz.

−¡Yui!

−Kirito-san…−Silica le siseó de soslayo silenciándolo −No te está permitido hablar con _ellas_.

La niña lo miró por sobre su hombro, en un gesto de indiferencia que era copia a esa expresión soberbia que tenía Asuna cuando le conoció años atrás. Ver ese gesto tan similar al de su… esposa, le ciñó el pecho de una sensación tibia y burbujeante.

−Dices una sola palabra y quedas descalificado del concurso, participante _1586_.

Obviamente se obligó a cerrar la boca y bajo la cabeza con aire confundido. Esa no era su pequeña y dulce Yui… de eso no había duda.

−Mucha suerte Kirito-san −la suave y cálida voz de Silica lo volvió a la realidad, la pequeña cait sith había poyado la mano en su hombro y le sonreía con confianza −Recuerda seguir tu corazón.

−¿Mi corazón? −aventuró sorprendido, notando que los ojos color rubí de su amiga brillaban con ese reconocimiento que solo dos amigos cercanos pueden tener.

−¡Silica! −una fría voz la censuró ahora. Las modelos de peinado dejaban la plataforma, y más allá se encontraba Sinon con una expresión para nada amigable. Ambas eran de la misma raza pero eran completamente opuestas.

Kirito le sonrió débilmente, pero la elegante felina esperó a que su pequeña amiga se reuniera con ella, y luego girando el rostro hacia el frente con arrogancia se alejó de allí.

− _Bueno, estamos llegando a los estándares finales de nuestro concurso caballeros…_

' _Finalmente'_ Kirito se secó la frente en una acción inconsciente de limpiarse el sudor. Se ubicó entre sus dos amigos, pero Agil y Klein seguían sin brindarle atención. En cambio cuando se giró hacia Chrysheight este meneaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de sonreír como idiota.

−¡Hola Kirito-kun!

El muchacho se sobresaltó ante el primer encuentro consciente que tenía en ese _mundo_. Lo miró arrugando el entrecejo.

−¿Me conoces, Kikuoka? −preguntó pasando por alto que era una descortesía total llamar a alguien por su nombre real dentro del juego.

El Undine de largo cabello celeste y gafas sonrió apenado sin dejar su expresión alegre −Ara, se supone que no debo reconocerte ¿cierto?

Kirito maldijo entre dientes cada vez más seguro de que ahí habia gato encerrado allí (y no se refiere a sus amigas de aquella singular raza). Algo estaban planeando _todos._ Estaba casi convencido.

Se giró ignorando a su empleador oyendo que Eugene terminaba de explicar el nuevo reto.

− _Deben preparar la comida preferida de esta señorita_ −señaló a Yui.

' _Fácil…'_ sonrió el Spriggan con aire arrogante. Luego recordó algo con lo que venía peleando desde el inicio, cuando se vio forzado a hacer ese jarabe para la tos, y era que él no tenía un skill de cocina. Era obvio que al estar siempre con Asuna había dejado en sus manos esa tarea, mientras él se dedicaba a realizar quest y otras cosas que fueran _más_ importantes, y _más_ provechosas que una simple habilidad.

Siempre le había restado importancia, y siempre se lo había dicho a Asuna…

La sonrisa de su rostro se evaporó lentamente al darse cuenta que aunque supiera cual era la comida favorita de su hija, otra muy distinta era prepararla…

−¿Qué ingredientes crees necesitar? −Sinon estaba allí con cara de pocos amigos, sostenía un carrito de compras a rebosar de artículos.

−¿Eh..? −aventuró sintiéndose estúpido y siendo tomado por sorpresa.

−¿Eres imbécil, o qué? −sin duda eso era algo que Sinon siempre hacía, y el insulto le hizo caminar en terreno seguro −Para hacer la comida de nuestra princesita ¿Qué ingrediente necesitas?

−Ah…−no tenía idea, nunca había prestado atención de lo que Asuna usaba cuando preparaba esos deliciosos sándwiches −Pues déjame lo indispensable…

Sinon entornó los ojos y sin mediar palabras le llenó el mesón de artículos, luego fue con los demás participantes, y él se quedó ahí rogando para que, por alguna providencia divina, tuviera la inspiración de hacer algo -medianamente- comestible.

•••

•••

•••

Cuarenta minutos después, luego de muchos intentos que le valieron usar la cabeza y los recuerdos de cuando fugazmente observaba cocinar a Asuna en el viejo SAO, y con su cofia y mandil cubiertos de harina y engrudo, dos dedos quemados y la nariz llena de hollín, presentó ante las juezas, aquel _supuesto_ emparedado de carne picante que momentáneamente pasó sin pena ni gloria.

Agil, con su aspecto tan pulcro como siempre, había vuelto a lucirse enseñando ese gran pavo asado, cuyo aroma delicioso hizo crujir las tripas de muchos de los presentes. Yui ni siquiera necesitó probarlo, le dio el visto bueno rápidamente y lo abrazó conmovida.

Kirito verdaderamente ignoraba que su amigo americano fuera tan diestro en las cuestiones domésticas.

Klein, a su vez, presentó un pan de carne que también lucía delicioso, y que la pequeña hada aprobó de inmediato. El joven Spriggan se sentía cada vez más confundido de que sus amigos estuvieran más preparados que él mismo. Como si fuera una broma ridícula, porque él podía ser tan diestro en los stats y demás parámetros dentro del juego, pero en cuestiones domésticas era un completo desastre. Y todo aquello era como una absurda bofetada a su orgullo.

Muy dentro suyo se prometió que al finalizar esa charada haría algo para fortalecer aquellas habilidades que hasta el momento les había restado importancia.

El concurso continuó pese a su lapsus, y Kikuoka sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a la niña y le mostró un recipiente hondo donde burbujeaba una sopa color azul petróleo de aspecto gelatinoso y fétido. Yui arrugó la nariz ante el aroma que emanaba del platillo y sin mediar palabras le hizo una seña del pulgar hacia abajo.

El Undine pareció tremendamente ofendido por eso, y no se preocupó en ocultarlo – Hey, dijiste que no ibas a descalificarme sino hasta el final…

−¿Y todavía esperas que me coma esto, Chrysheight-san? −protestó la voz infantil con acento altanero.

Kirito no puede evitar la risilla que sin permiso salió de sus labios, con tan mala suerte que la hermosa Undine de cabello azul celeste que estaba junto a la niña examinando los platillos volteó a ver en su dirección con la ceja derecha en alto.

−¿Te parece gracioso?

Había una mueca de irritación tal en sus delicadas facciones que él instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Verdaderamente cuando Asuna quería ser desagradable lo conseguía con creces; su pequeña nariz se arrugaba, y sus pupilas se convertían en hielo capaces de congelar a quien tuviera enfrente.

−Ehh… bueno no, yo solo…

−¿Por qué no dejo que Yui pruebe tu emparedado? −aventuró elevando la esquina de sus rosados labios en una sonrisa retadora.

Kirito observó su plato, ciertamente no tenía buen aspecto, pero no olía mal… aunque él no se había dignado a probarlo. Abrió los ojos con asombro notando la expresión descolocada de Yui.

−¿Mama?

−Mejor… ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú? −la Undine se inclinó y cortó una esquina del pan, la miga se deshizo entre sus dedos como si aún estuviera cruda, pero sin titubear la acercó al rostro de Kirito quien no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se llenaran de rubor ante el gesto.

Los ojos de Asuna tan cristalinos como el océano, pese a que en ese momento eran semejantes a dos témpanos de hielo, seguían tan hipnotizantes como siempre.

−¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te dé comer?

La pregunta hecha en ese tono seco lo obligó a aceptar el bocado en sus propias manos y llevárselo a la boca.

Estaba. Terriblemente. Salado.

Y.

Picante.

Muy picante.

Sin embargo se obligó a mantener todo eso dentro de una máscara de serenidad.

Yui miró a su madre y luego a él, como esperando que alguno dijera algo. Pero Kirito mantenía sus ojos verde oliva fijos en las aguamarinas de Asuna mientras masticaba la porción y la tragaba en silencio. Finalmente la muchacha le dio la espalda y se acercó hasta Eugene que observaba toda la escena con rostro desencajado.

Kirito soltó un suspiro de alivio e internamente agradeció que Yui no hubiera probado aquello.

− _¡Pues parece que tenemos a nuestros tres finalistas!_ −exclamó alborozado el Salamander acariciando la solapa de su traje rojo. El público festejó con entusiasmo sus palabras, y por varios segundos no se oyó más que aplausos, silbidos y vítores.

Sinon volvió a subir a la plataforma acompañada de Liz, mientras Asuna y Yui ocupaban sus asientos allí abajo y platicaban quietamente entre ellas.

−Mucha suerte compañero −la voz agradable de Agil lo hizo girarse hacia su lado, mientras Liz le extendía algo similar a una pizarra.

−Gracias− le respondió. Sabía que debía decirle un _'suerte para ti, también'_ pero no creía que su boca fuera capaz de soltar tales palabras cuando su _paternidad_ estaba en juego. Se volvió a Klein quien le recibió con una sonrisa soberbia y confiada.

−Sé que ganaré −proclamó orgulloso a la par que se señalaba −Así que no necesito tus buenas vibras, adversario.

−Eso ya lo veremos…−murmuró entre dientes mientras esperaba que Eugene les dijera que debían hacer.

− _La siguiente prueba consistirá en nombrar: un color, un lugar en el mundo, un recuerdo bonito, un recuerdo triste, y el lugar favorito para echarse una siesta._

' _¿Qué?'_ Kirito se preguntó golpeándose mentalmente ante la pregunta que, según él, era totalmente sin sentido.

− _Deberán escribir las respuestas en sus pizarras, cuentan con diez minutos para hacerlo._

El Spriggan tomó el fibrón mientras pensaba que responder. ' _¿Un color? El color favorito de Yui es el lavanda. ¿Un lugar en el mundo? El piso 22 donde vivimos. ¿Un recuerdo bonito? Todos. ¿Un recuerdo triste? El día que creímos que la habíamos perdido. Y… ¿un lugar para echarse una siesta? Yui es una IA, no necesita dormir así que… cualquiera en el que esté cerca de su mamá'_ Razonó orgulloso, por lo que sin dudar escribió cada palabra una debajo de la otra:

 _~Lavanda_

 _~El piso 22_

 _~Todos_

 _~Perderte_

 _~Los brazos de mamá_

Satisfecho con lo que había puesto, y convencido de que estaba completamente en lo cierto, y mostrándose muy orgulloso de conocer esos aspectos de su pequeña hija, se irguió cuan alto era y esperó a que los otros dos acabaran, descubriendo que de hecho estos lo esperaban a él.

− _Veamos las respuestas, participante 0002 da vuelta tu pizarra._

Klein giró la tabla entre sus manos y Kirito leyó con sorpresa lo que el pelirrojo había escrito.

• _Color favorito: negro._

• _Lugar: cualquiera que esté a tu lado._

• _Un recuerdo alegre: cuando te conocí en el piso 1 antes de entrar a Tolbana._

• _Un recuerdo triste: casi perderte en el desierto del piso 55._

• _Un lugar para dormir: debajo de un árbol siempre y cuando estés conmigo._

Kirito sintió que algo se removía en su estómago. Esas respuestas eran muy similares a…

− _Participante 0143 muéstranos tus respuestas…−_ prosiguió el Salamander interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Y su amigo moreno mostró lo que había escrito en letras grandes y prolijas.

• _Color: negro y violeta._

• _Lugar: el piso 22_

• _Un recuerdo alegre: la primera comida que comimos juntos._

• _Un recuerdo triste: tu auto sacrificio en el piso 75_

• _Un lugar para dormir: la mecedora de nuestro hogar._

Estaba tan sorprendido y confundido por lo que Agil había escrito que su pizarra cayó de las manos ocasionando un sonido agudo, se apresuró en levantarla todavía sintiéndose mareado de leer recuerdos _suyos_ en las respuestas de sus amigos.

− _Veo que tienes muchas ganas de mostrar lo que has puesto participante 1586… ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas al público?_

Por inercia giró la pantalla notando que Yui leía con el entrecejo fruncido y luego lo veía con algo similar a la curiosidad. Pero Kirito no perdió el tiempo en eso, se giró hacia su lado izquierdo mirando a Agil quien de pronto parecía tímido y azorado. Su aspecto era de incomodidad, similar a cuando te pillan con las manos en la masa. No tuvo corazón para interrogarle por lo que había puesto. Pero luego, con más calma, lo haría.

−Soy quien mejor conoce a Asuna-san…− canturreó Klein, y el Spriggan casi se le fue encima a golpes. Se contuvo cuando notó que Eugene se acercaba a ellos tres con expresión curiosa y sorprendida.

−Las chicas allá dicen que ha habido un empate señores…− les dijo fuera del micrófono y para solo ellos le oyeran −Tendremos que hacer un desempate porque solo dos deben pasar a la fase final.

−Yo me rindo…− Agil lo interrumpió con idéntica expresión tímida −No puedo hacer esto cuando mi esposa me está viendo por allá…

Kirito abrió los ojos como platos ante ese comentario, y antes de que Eugene, o alguno de ellos pudiera comentar, el moreno se quitó el distintivo del pecho y lo dejó sobre el mesón, caminó hacia un extremo del escenario ignorando a Liz que parecía en verdad _muy_ molesta, y gesticulaba airadamente mientras lo seguía hasta el final del pasillo.

−Ciertamente eso ha sido provechoso…− Eugene sonrió relamiéndose mientras volvía a tomar el micrófono y lo encendía − _Damas y caballeros hemos llegado a la final de nuestro concurso, veremos cuál de estos dos especímenes masculinos es digno de llevarse tan loable premio…_ −Kirito apretó los puños a conciencia. Sabía cuánto le molestaba a Asuna que se le tratara como trofeo − _Le pido a nuestra distinguida Undine que se acerque…_

La muchacha alzó la barbilla y subió al escenario hasta ubicarse junto al presentador y frente a los dos muchachos quienes la veían expectantes.

− _La última prueba quizás sea la más sencilla y la más complicada también. Deben dedicar unas palabras de amor a esta señorita, lo suficientemente conmovedoras para que ellas las crea y…−_ la miró de reojo − _Entregue su corazón…_

Y el pánico se apoderó de Kirito como si una ola de mar le pasara por encima… ¿Hablar? ¿De amor? ¿Delante de toda esa gente…? ¡Él que por naturaleza era tan parco y lacónico…! ¡Que todo lo decía al revés de lo que quería expresar…!

Klein no había perdido su temeridad, se adelantó varios pasos de él, y tras desprenderse del mandil y de la cofia que aún llevaba puesta, echó su cabello hacia atrás como si fuera una estrella de cine, y tomando la mano de la Undine entre las suyas, empezó fervientemente.

−Mi amor por ti nace desde los intrincados laberintos del piso 1… fuiste la estrella fugaz que iluminó mi existencia… yo no sabía cuan profunda y negra era mi humanidad hasta que tú apareciste a iluminarme como cuando las luces del alba rompen con las tinieblas de la noche ante del amanecer… Por ti soportaría tu carácter, desafiaría a la hermanad de los caballeros de sangre con tal de pelear a tu lado, cuidaría tu sueño aunque seas terriblemente gruñona y mandona, vencería a cuanto pretendiente ose pedir tu mano, comería tu comida aunque no sepas cocinar, me echaría de bruces ante cualquier monstruo cuando decidas cometer la locura de proteger a los más débiles, me batiría a duelo con tu guardaespaldas…

−¡OYE! −Kirito bramó cuando se dio cuenta que ese discurso se le hacía demasiado conocido.

−No puedes intervenir, espero tu turno −Eugene lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo cuando hizo ademán de abalanzarse encima del pelirrojo. Asuna, por otro lado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y un precioso rubor le incendiaba las mejillas mientras lo escuchaba pasmada.

−No me importaría sacrificar mis manos si con eso puedo obtener la miel de tus labios, y luego… quizás algo más…− le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara, el rostro de la Undine se puso más rojo aún −Y luego me casaría contigo todas las veces que sea necesario y adoptaría a Yui como nuestra. Sufriría si algo malo te ocurre, y no me daría por vencido te buscaría por todos los mundos que existen con tal de traerte de vuelta a mi lado… hasta desafiaría a tu familia real con tal de saber que estarás a mi lado _siempre_. Porque eso es lo más importante, estar juntos porque te amo….

− _¡Awwwwwwwwwwwww…!_ −Eugene se hizo eco de la voz del gentío cuyas exclamaciones de emoción por las palabras del joven Salamander aún continuaban suspendidas en el aire.

Klein le hizo una reverencia teatral a la abochornada joven que se había quedado lela en el medio de la plataforma. Su cara estaba tan roja que poco faltó para que le empiece a salir vapor de los oídos. Luego de saludar a la muchacha y al público, el pelirrojo se volvió satisfecho a su lugar, ignorante de la nube negra que se formó sobre el ánimo del Spriggan.

− _Participante 1586 es tu turno…_

Sus piernas se movieron antes de que lo hubiera pensado, por inercia o nervios. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a la Undine de cabello azul celeste que lo observó seria e indiferente. Se quitó los restos del delantal de cocina que aún llevaba de la ronda anterior, y con la manga de su chaqueta se limpió la frente. Ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Y otra vez recordó que cuando Asuna quería ser desagradable e impasible, lo conseguía sin esfuerzo. Con su pose de orgullosa reina parecía llevarse el mundo por delante como si no le importara nada. Y él la quería, así como era; con sus aires de princesa, y niña mimada. Con sus inseguridades (las que ella no sabía que él sabía) con su carácter violento y dulce, con su aire maternal que muchas veces hasta volcaba en él…

Solo…

Solo que no sabía cómo decir todo eso sin sonar estúpido.

− _¿Y bien?_ −Eugene le urgió impaciente notando que el silencio del muchacho de despeinado cabello negro parecía alargarse, impacientando al público.

Kirito apretó los parpados −Ella sabe −murmuró antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a la chica con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas infladas en rabia, como si obviamente esperara más palabras que solo esas.

−¡P-Pues bien…! −la voz de Asuna dejó de ser la controlada y altiva reina que era hasta ahora, apretó los puños a los lados de su delgada cintura. Kirito la miró por sobre su hombro viendo que efectivamente ya _no_ estaba actuando −¡ De…Decido quedarme con Klein!

− _¡¿AHH…?!_

La pregunta se hizo eco en todos los que estaban alrededor, participantes y animador incluidos, como si no dieran crédito a lo que oían. Como si eso _no_ fuera parte del plan.

−¿Asuna?

−¡Pu…pues que me quedo con Klein-san!

−¡En hora buena! −el pelirrojo celebró abriendo los brazos con obvia alegría para recibirla −¡Era el momento para que el gran Klein hiciera aparición y robara a la princesa del idiota de Kirito… y…!

−¡Papá! −la voz furiosa de Yui se abrió camino en un grito de decepción hasta que se encontró frente él, junto al impacto de sus pequeños puños los cuales golpeaban su pecho, interrumpiendo el cómico discurso del joven Salamander −¡Se supone que tú debías reflotar tu lado romántico en esa confesión de amor y entonces yo aparecería para nombrarte el ganador, y así conseguir a mamá…!

−¿Yui? ¿Me reconoces? −aventuró maravillado, aliviado. Y feliz.

−¡Kirito-kun baka! −el grito de Asuna le aseguró que efectivamente estaba dentro del mundo que conocía.

Pero cuando Kirito volteó en su dirección ella se alejaba hacia la escalera para bajar de la plataforma, allí la esperaban Sinon, Silica y Liz. Eugene seguía en el medio del escenario mirando hacia donde se había alejado la Undine, para luego dirigirse hacia Kirito quien seguía en el extremo opuesto con los ojos bien abiertos mientras Yui lo sacudía como para que entrara en razón. El hombre de cabello purpura no supo que hacer y se rascó la cabeza, sorprendido ante el giro de los acontecimientos.

−¡Papá!

Kirito se inclinó ante los ojos acuosos de la niña y besó su frente −Sí, soy tu papá Yui…− luego abrazó a la pequeña por algunos segundos, y le hizo una señal de que todo estaría bien. Después cruzó la plataforma a paso rápido y llegó hasta el extremo opuesto cuando Asuna intentaba descender, y así como la sorprendió la tomó de la cintura y elevándola sobre el aire la cargó sobre su hombro volviendo sobre sus pasos.

−¿Qué crees que haces baka? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltameee…! −oh si, cuando Asuna Undine estallaba en alaridos era peor que un marinero maldiciendo.

−Entonces ¿ahora sí me reconoces? −le susurró junto a su oído antes de darle una ligera mordida.

− ¡Kyaaa, Kirito-kun bakaaa! ¡Déjame ir…!

−¿Así que tú planeaste esta maldita… _cosa_? −volvió donde Yui los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y allí depositó a la muchacha en el suelo, notando para su bochorno que como su vestido era a espalda descubierta, el escote se había caído enseñando lo que supuestamente debía esconder. Frenó el gesto airoso de ella con una mano y con la restante abrazó a Yui. Sintiéndose tontamente feliz y aliviado de que eso no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que ya había despertado −Entonces explícame.

−Estabas tan espaciado y melancólico últimamente que las chicas y yo planeamos este festival para levantarte el ánimo…

−Vaya forma de hacerlo.

−Pues quería demostrarte que pese a todas las tonterías que cometes, y a pesar de tus inseguridades _siempre_ te escogeré a ti.

−¿Qué esa no es mi línea? −preguntó Kirito con una ligera sonrisa.

Pero el gesto de Asuna se ensombreció −Pues aún sigo considerando elegir a Klein-san… ha demostrado ser más elocuente que tú, y tiene más agallas en cuanto a sus sentimientos…

−¡Oye ese discurso ha sido robado…!

−¿Robado a quién? – protestó arqueando las cejas.

−¡A mí, por supuesto!

−¡Jamás te oí decirme una palabra semejante…!

−¡Porque siempre creí que lo tenías demasiado claro...!

−Pero papa y mama se aman el uno al otro…−Yui estalló en risitas observándolos, y conforme ellos seguían discutiendo las carcajadas de la pequeña se hicieron cada más notorias, hasta que ambos voltearon hacia ella y descubrieron que estaban en el medio del escenario, y que se habían convertido en el centro de atención de todo el público.

− _¡Bueno creo que ya tenemos al ganador!_ −Eugene se acercó micrófono en mano a saludarlo − _Muchas felicidades Kirito…_

−Aún no puedo creer que una persona tan seria como tú se haya prestado para algo semejante…− el Spriggan estrechó la mano del hombre soltado un suspiro.

−¿Qué puedo decir? −dejó el micrófono a un lado −Me pareció una divertida idea descubrir cuan pobres eran tus dotes histriónicas…−soltó una risotada al recordarlo cocinando.

−¿Entonces lo de Sakuya y tú era mera actuación? −prosiguió notando a la líder de los Sylph hablando con su hermana que finalmente había aparecido.

Eugene sacudió la cabeza en una acción negativa, y sonrió de pronto muy tímido −No eres el único con derecho a encontrar el amor en un juego ¿verdad Kirito?

−Oye, nunca dije eso…

−Asuna-san ¿puedes repetir otra vez que me escoges a mí por sobre este bueno para nada? −la voz de Klein a su costado lo hizo girarse con violencia hacia donde Asuna estaba quien reía plenamente abochornada. Eugene al notar eso se alejó lentamente de la escena.

−Alégrate que no se me ocurrió rebanarte por la mitad con mi excalibur −le advirtió tomando del brazo a la Undine y acercándola a su cuerpo −¿Y de dónde sacaste ese…−no supo cómo decirlo, aún se sentía algo conmocionado de ver en cursis palabras lo que interiormente pensaba −…discurso?

−Liz me ayudó −proclamó con orgullo mal intencionado.

−¿Liz y tú…? −abrió grande los ojos, volteando a mirar a Asuna quien le dedicó un mohín impaciente.

−Haré mías las palabras de mi general −Klein sonrió sonrojado. Luego acarició la cabeza de Yui quien sonreía de oreja a oreja −Me hubiera encantado ser tu papá Yui-chan. Te hubiera dejado hacer todo lo que quisieras. Y Asuna…− esta vez miró a la joven de cabello azul celeste −Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro hubiera sido imposible, y que soy un hombre demasiado indomable para ti…−le hizo una reverencia exagerada ante la mirada asesina de su amigo −Pero fue bueno mientras duró ¿verdad? Siempre atesoraré en mi memoria el idílico momento en que la ex subcomandante me eligiera a mí por sobre el cobarde de mi amigo…

−Oye, no te pases…

−Con el permiso de ustedes− se alejó dejando a la pareja envuelta en silencio.

Asuna se quitó la corona de flores de la cabeza, estaba casi marchita. Kirito la veía hacer en silencio. Un silencio que se alargaba.

−¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra casa? No he podido entrar… −manifestó recordando su entrada a ALO.

−Pues teníamos que buscar un pretexto que te trajera hasta aquí… Yui consideró que sería divertido quitarte la opción de propietario− Asuna murmuró.

−Así que planearon eso también…

−¡Tía Leafa me ayudó! −exclamó la niña alzando los brazos para que su padre la alzara, lo cual éste hizo de inmediato −Estuvimos ayer toda la tarde creando esas trampas para ti…

−Sí, casi no hemos dormido terminando todo para hoy− se le unió la peliceleste.

−¿Terminando? ¿Eso quiere decir que se juntaron ayer? Y yo estuve intentando comunicarme contigo desde el viernes… ¡que cruel eres!

−¡Pues para que sepas que no eres el único que puede divertirse metiendo mano dentro de un juego! −exclamó con superioridad. Luego pareció recordar algo −¿En algún momento sospechaste?

−Pues…− él sonrió esquivo −Ustedes dos son muy buenas actrices, pero el burócrata con anteojos me saludó normalmente y Silica…−la sonrisa se le amplió al recordar a su pequeña amiga −Me echó el voto de confianza cuando creía estar dentro de un mundo alterno donde había perdido todo lo que conocía…

Asuna suspiró. En verdad les había costado crear tantas trampas para que él al final no actuara como ellas lo habían premeditado. Sin embargo pegó un ligero grito cuando se sintió tomada de la cintura y levantada en vilo de modo que su rostro quedó encima del de Kirito.

−¿Q-qué haces…? −preguntó nerviosa.

La gente empezaba a quitar todo de allí, mientras ellos seguían en la plataforma cuyas luces diminutas colgaban encima de sus cabezas. Yui había desaparecido oportunamente, y nadie les estaba prestando atención.

−Te ves muy bonita…−deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su espalda desnuda y ella se estremeció −Pareces una novia… ¿tiene algo que ver…?

−¡Pues se supone que el festival terminaría contigo pidiéndome matrimonio otra vez…! −exclamó enojada cruzándose de brazos y obligando a que él la soltara −Pero eres tan ciego a las señales que…

La luz que colgaba encima de ambos oportunamente se apagó y en el mismo momento Kirito tomó el rostro furioso de la muchacha y unió sus labios con los suyos en un beso de alivio y necesidad.

−Te amo Asuna…

Y aunque ella forcejeó por orgullo algunos segundos, su boca se suavizó luego y se rindió a la caricia persistente, ofreciendo y retribuyendo su diestro ataque.

•••

•••

•••

−Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa− la voz grave de Agil rompió con el ambiente festivo dentro de la cabaña. La mesa principal estaba a rebosar de comida y bebida. La vieja party se encontraba allí reunida, junto a algunos invitados -los más allegados a los jóvenes dueños de casa- los cuales se encontraban ocupando uno de los sillones de un cuerpo. Al haber poco espacio disponible Yui había vuelto a convertirse en hada y reposaba en la cabeza de Kirito, quien a su vez sostenía a Asuna, aun vestida de blanco, sentada en sus rodillas.

−Ven aquí− el hombre moreno continuó tendiéndole la mano a una despampanante sylph de largo cabello rubio y ojos grises, que tímidamente se acercó a él −Chicos, ella es Mahtab mi esposa en la vida real…− miro a la undine −Perdóname por dejar el plan a medias Asuna.

−Agil-san comprendo perfectamente −le sonrió rozando con la yema de los dedos la mano de Kirito anclada, posesiva, a su cintura.

−Pero ustedes dos están tan enamorados…−admitió la preciosa rubia en un japonés extraño y escueto −No iba a molestarme si Andrew participaba de esto, _miss_ Asuna.

La peliceleste la observó de reojo; debía ser más alta que Leafa. Y más voluptuosa también; llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda largo con un tajo pronunciado del lado derecho desde donde se podían apreciar sus piernas enfundadas en un par de botas altas de color marrón. En la cintura llevaba un cinto delgado del que colgaban un par de dagas. Su avatar era precioso, y al notar como Kirito desviaba la vista de la esposa de su amigo se preguntó si en la vida real también sería rubia y bonita.

−Muchas gracias por… aceptarme− habló nuevamente luego de pensar algunos segundos. Sin duda analizando las palabras en su mente antes de pronunciarlas −Queríamos aprovechar esta ocasión para contarles que además para el próximo verano seremos padres…

Ni siquiera terminaron de explayar la noticia que las chicas se acercaron a la recién llegada y le dieron las felicitaciones pertinentes y la bienvenida en un abrazo caluroso.

Por otro lado Kirito, Klein, Eugene y Recon hicieron lo propio con el orgulloso futuro padre que no parecía capaz de borrar la enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de oreja a oreja.

−Papa…−la voz de Yui sonó junto al oído de Kirito en una confidencia.

−¿Sí? −Aventuró.

−¿Verdad que la paternidad es bonita? Ahora tú podrás darle consejos de como criar a un hijo a Agil-san.

El Spriggan pensó algunos segundos y volvió su rostro para mirar a la pequeña hada cuya sonrisa era demasiado deslumbrante −Tienes razón.

−¿Entonces te gustó nuestro festival? Fue creado pura y exclusivamente para que papá ganara… aunque papá es tan impredecible que no consideramos que habría de culminar así.

−Mamá en verdad estaba molesta ¿verdad? −dirigió la mirada hacia la Undine de cabello azul quien en ese momento hablaba con la invitada.

−Pues a mamá le costó tomar la decisión de destruir los anillos de matrimonio para lograr el ambiente de que ustedes no se conocían. Pero Liz-san le aseguró una y otra vez que ella forjaría unos más bonitos y vistosos que esos para cuando tú pidieras su mano otra vez.

−Huh, ¿en verdad les arruiné el plan?

−Papá es demasiado lento cuando se refieren a tema de chicas…

−No me sermonees tú también Yui.

La niña voló hasta la mejilla del joven y le dio un pequeño beso −Ahora creo que sí sabes lo que tienes que hacer− le guiñó el ojo.

•••

•••

•••

−Pues sí, me sentí desprotegido y huérfano cuando no te vi durante el festival…

− ¡Que exagerado eres! −Suguha soltó una risilla −Pues yo debía controlar que todo siguiera normalmente mientras Yui estaba allí. Asi que observaba todo desde las sombras.

−Si que dominas la magia Sylph− comentó Kazuto con orgullo revolviendo el cabello de su hermana menor mientras ambos terminaban de lavar los trastes del almuerzo que habían compartido.

−Pues tengo a una gran maestra que es mi sobrina, y que además es una AI…−respondió ampliando la sonrisa, luego soltó un respingo al sentir que él le embadurnaba la cara con espuma −¡Onii-chan!

−Sugu…−Kazuto bajó la voz mirando por sobre su hombro a su novia que, sentada al estilo indio en el sillón estudiaba su horario universitario ajena a lo que ocurría en la cocina −¿En verdad se me notaba mucho el miedo a este cambio que se avecina?

−Demasiado. Lo cual es estúpido; Asuna-san solo tiene ojos para ti…

−Lo sé… es solo que… nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo distanciados.

−Lo cual también es _muy_ estúpido empezar a dudar ahora de sus sentimientos.

−No dudo de sus sentimientos... pero... −se rascó la cabeza −Olvídalo.

−Onii-chan... no sabía que tenías un lado tan inseguro... ¿y eso lo ocasiona Asuna-san?

−¡Sugu!

−Hai, hai −la jovencita de corto cabello negro pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano mayor con sus dedos aún húmedos −No tienes de que preocuparte, las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, y éste me asegura que lo de ustedes es largo y duradero, y que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Kazuto asintió tras soltar un suspiro −Tienes razón− su voz descendió todavía más −Ya que ayudaste a Asuna en una sorpresa para mí… ¿serías capaz de ayudarme en una sorpresa para ella?

−¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa pícara antes de empezar a hablar en susurros.

•••

•••

•••

Asuna mordisqueaba la punta del lápiz en un claro signo de nerviosismo. Estaba tratando de leer ese grueso libro pero su mente no se concentraba. Cerró los ojos unos segundos hasta que sintió un leve movimiento a su alrededor, y luego unos brazos fuertes la rodearon con delicadeza.

−Te preparé un té con limón y hielo…−le dijo contra su cabello, señalando el vaso en la mesita frente a ella.

−Gracias Kirito-kun− le sonrió en agradecimiento y se estiró a alcanzarlo, llevó el recipiente a sus labios y bebió un largo primer sorbo. Estaba amargo y frío, tal como le gustaba, los hielos bailotearon contra sus labios cuando volvió a beber despreocupadamente.

−Ne Asuna…−Kazuto apoyó el mentón en su hombro, en línea recta a su oído −¿Te casarías conmigo otra vez? ¿En ALO?

No es necesario decir que la muchacha se atragantó ante la inesperada propuesta. Pero pronto se recompuso; botó el libro universitario, el vaso lleno de refresco y volviéndose a su divertido novio lo sujetó de las mejillas y lo besó rauda y profundamente en la boca.

Eso fue tan obvio que Kazuto no necesitó otra respuesta.

Esta vez se encargaría de que fuera Asuna la que tuviera que sortear obstáculos y dificultades para obtener su mano. Y si todo salía bien y tenía la ayuda de cada una de las chicas sería un evento divertido y dinámico.

Algo que sellara el amor de ambos y que le diera una pequeña cucharada de su propia medicina.

No podía esperar.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Reto del dia del padre que propusimos con las chicas… completo._

 _Feliz dia del padre Kirito chin! Tú eres nuestro papasote._

 _En fin... esto es una shit, really… pero cuando lo pensé en mi cabeza no se sentía tan… tan… horrible._

 _De todos modos tengo otra idea que posiblemente desarrolle esta semana y que tambien es acorde al dia del padre._

 _Perdón por esta basura D: los leo, nos leemos._

 _Sumi chan~_


End file.
